sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
| image = Criminal-minds-suspect-behavior.jpg | caption = | genre = Police procedural Drama Thriller | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | runtime = 45 minutes | creator = Edward Allen Bernero Chris Mundy | developer = CBS Corporation The Walt Disney Company | executive_producer = Chris Mundy Edward Allen Bernero Mark Gordon Deborah Spera | starring =Forest Whitaker Janeane Garofalo Michael Kelly Beau Garrett Matt Ryan Kirsten Vangsness | country = United States | language = English | opentheme = | network = CBS | company = The Mark Gordon Company Bernero Productions CBS Television Studios ABC Studios | distributor = CBS Television Distribution (U.S.) Disney Media Distribution (WorldWide) | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = | related = Criminal Minds Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders | website = | production_website = }} Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior is an American police procedural drama starring Forest Whitaker and Janeane Garofalo that aired on CBS. The show debuted on February 16, 2011, as a spin-off of another series Criminal Minds aired on the same network, and is the second show in the ''Criminal Minds'' franchise. This edition's profiling team also worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) in Quantico, Virginia. In an April 2010 episode of Criminal Minds ("The Fight"), during the show's fifth season, the original team met the new team and worked with them to find a San Francisco serial killer, with the episode serving as the new series' backdoor pilot. Just like the parent series, CBS owned the underlying American rights, while ABC owned the international rights. The series premiered on February 16, 2011, and filled the Wednesday 10:00pm time slot, airing after Criminal Minds. Due to low ratings, CBS canceled the series on May 17, 2011, and aired its final episode eight days later. On September 6, 2011, CBS released the complete series as a four-disc set, packaged as "The DVD Edition". There are numerous special features and two episode commentaries with the cast and crew. The set includes the backdoor pilot from season five of the original show. The series is also carried in rerun form on Ion Television as part of their existing agreement to carry Criminal Minds. Background In early 2009, Michael Ausiello from Entertainment Weekly said that he and studios were discussing the possibility of a spin-off of the procedural crime drama Criminal Minds. Studio Producer Ed Bernero confirmed it by disclosing that "it's safe to say there will be something soon." The show had a completely new cast, with the exception of Kirsten Vangsness, who reprised her role as Penelope Garcia. By late 2010, the director had been chosen, and the casting completed. It was announced that Forest Whitaker would star. Whitaker's character, Samuel "Sam" "Coop" Cooper, and his team were introduced in Criminal Minds Season 5. Richard Schiff had a recurring role as FBI Director Jack Fickler. Samuel Cooper and his team set the stage for the spin-off in the 18th episode of the fifth season of Criminal Minds, "The Fight" (April 7, 2010). This "back-door pilot" approach was also used for other CBS shows that were introduced in original series, such as CSI: Miami (2002-2012), CSI: NY (2004-2013) NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS: New Orleans. Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior was the first cancellation of CBS remakes and CSI: NY was picked up for an eighth season in its place. Characters * Forest Whitaker as BAU Team Leader Samuel "Sam" Cooper * Janeane Garofalo as Senior SSA Beth Griffith * Michael Kelly as Supervisory Special Agent Jonathan "Prophet" Sims * Beau Garrett as Supervisory Special Agent Gina LaSalle * Matt Ryan as Supervisory Special Agent Mick Rawson * Kirsten Vangsness as Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia * Richard Schiff as FBI Director Jack Fickler Series overview Episodes Pilot episodes This episode were introduced during the fifth-season episodes of Criminal Minds. The Criminal Minds episode "The Fight", served as backdoor pilot episode for the show. |Viewers = 12.70 |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 518 |ShortSummary = The BAU team travels to San Francisco to investigate the murders of several homeless men that have occurred over the last three years. They begin working with another team of BAU agents, led by Samuel Cooper, who are investigating the murders of father-daughter duos that have occurred shortly after the homeless murders. The teams discover a connection between their respective cases. This episode launches the spin-off, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. |LineColor = 989898 }} }} Season 1 (2011) |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = 13.06 |ShortSummary = As child abductions occur in Cleveland, Agent Cooper and his team must attempt to catch the unsub before more kids are in danger. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = 9.81 |ShortSummary = Agent Cooper must unveil a shocking link involving a string of murders of single businessmen that occurs at hotels in Cincinnati. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 109 |Viewers = 10.36 |ShortSummary = The Red Cell team tries to connect two unusual murders in Tucson, Arizona. The first murder victim has his eyes removed while the second victim was killed by being stabbed in the ear with an ice pick. Both victims were subdued using a paralytic agent. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 102 |Viewers = 9.12 |ShortSummary = The Red Cell team profiles a serial sniper (Noel Fisher) in Chicago who attempts to target Mick. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 101 |Viewers = 10.33 |ShortSummary = After explosions occur in a school the BAU rush to solve the case involving a pipe bomber in Fredericksburg, Virginia. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 111 |Viewers = 8.80 |ShortSummary = The BAU tries to close a case, after several victims were kidnapped and were found hanged across several states. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = 9.53 |ShortSummary = The red cell team tries to solve a series of abduction of several women in Indianapolis where the unsub varies his victim preference. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = 9.12 |ShortSummary = Agent Cooper and his team must uncover a connection involving a series of murders in Tulsa, Oklahoma which have occurred in the last 24 hours. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = 9.96 |ShortSummary = While Beth discovers a dark secret of Mick, the team must uncover a frightening truth of abductions involving new mothers in Manchester, New Hampshire, when one takes a deadly turn. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 110 |Viewers = 8.83 |ShortSummary = When a girl in Los Angeles who manipulated teen boys into killing their families' case mistrials and falls on the hands of Agent Cooper, he must work with his team to solve the case. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 103 |Viewers = 9.31 |ShortSummary = When FBI Director Fickler's goddaughter, who is also the estranged daughter of a federal judge, is kidnapped, Agent Cooper and his team must try all means to get her back safely and apprehend the kidnapper. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 112 |Viewers = 8.46 |ShortSummary = The red cell team must solve a case involving a killer who disfigures the faces of his victims, a case in which the first victim was found in the FBI's backyard: Quantico, Virginia. They are eventually lead to his home in Dale City, Virginia. |LineColor = 444444 }} |ProdCode = 113 |Viewers = 7.25 |ShortSummary = Agent Cooper and his team travel to Dallas in an attempt to close a case of a serial abductor and shooter by proxy who randomly kills for fun. Also, Prophet and Beth go undercover and Beth's fate is compromised. |LineColor = 444444 }} }} Ratings Home media References External links * * Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2011 American television series endings Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:2010s American police procedural television series Category:Criminal Minds Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by ABC Studios Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:American television spin-offs Category:Television series created by Edward Allen Bernero Category:Television series by Entertainment One